


Визитка команды fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020

by fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020 (WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Other, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rabinovich%20Songs%202020
Comments: 65
Kudos: 261
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020





	Визитка команды fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020

**Рабиновичи (fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020)** – образовались в 2019 году на инсайде из обсуждения «а вот здорово было бы организовать команду, как в том анекдоте»  
_Разговаривают двое приятелей. «Вот все говорят: «Карузо! Карузо!» А я послушал – так ничего особенного» – «Вы слышали Карузо?!» – «Нет. Мне Рабинович напел»_  
На конец ЗФБ занимала 13 место в рейтинге остальных государств. Входит в ассоциацию всратых канонов.  
Национальное достояние: жабы и чайки. 

Более детальная информация в статье [WTF Rabinovich Songs 2020](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/?tag=5661253)  
  
**Государственные символы:**  
Про правила геральдики мы что-то слышали, но немного на них… Итак, герб и девиз:  


  


  
Флаг:  


**Население:** аноны, численность и национальный состав постоянно меняется.

 **Официальный язык:** тайский, потому что никто из нас его не знает, но все очень смеются. А вы знаете, что 5555 – это по-тайски очень смешно? Теперь знаете. В основном мы так и общаемся. 

**Географическое положение:** неопределенно.  
**Границы:** определяются здравым смыслом.  
**Рельеф:** ВОЛНООБРАЗНЫЙ.  
**Полезные ископаемые:** треска, котики.  
**Государственное устройство:** анархия. Нет, правда, среди пустошей комчата и соо раз за разом кто-то бегает и спрашивает: «А кто кэп? А у нас есть кэп?». Ответом ему служит мурчание. 

**Экономика:** в упадке.  
**Транспорт и связь:** представлены дискордом и [соо на дайри](https://rabinovichsongs.diary.ru/), обращаться можно по адресу rabinovich.songs@gmail.com, кстати, говорят, что в этом [твиттере](https://twitter.com/pominki1) будут анонсы.  
**Демография и социальная среда:** треска (трески много не бывает), котики (тоже национальное достояние), ангелы, демоны, оборотни, алкоголики, певцы, журналисты, команда операторов, цех живописи, несколько супергероев, лисоньки, недооцененные второстепенные персонажи, переоцененные главные герои, мебель. 

**Образование:** культурные и социальные традиции передаются из уст в уста. Носители знаний особенно ценятся, так как каждый эксперт только в своей области. 

**Наука:** магия, наркотики, спасибо, с удовольствием. 

**Культура и искусство:** то, что отличает Рабиновичей от остальных народностей. Самые популярные в этом сезоне народные достояния честно срабиновичены у [tarusov.com](https://www.tarusov.com/)  
2020 год проходит под лозунгом «я видел порно, которое начиналось точно так же».

**Государственные праздники:**  


**Спорт:** лидеры в песчанном керлинге, обнимании плюшевых жоп и вырываются вперед в спортивном сексе. Основатели и главные идеологи спортивной перепевки.

 **Примечания:**

`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rabinovich%20Songs%202020"><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/2e/e7/pFSpNmaa_o.jpg" style="max-width:100%;"></a>`


End file.
